Flipps
Dinorauria’s second oldest mascot, first being samual, flipps is a green sea turtle. He is actually a very kind fellow by most people. Believe it or not, nobody knows where flipps resides. But really few do know. Actually, Dibble has a summer house there, (it really is an atom bomb launching site, but who’s going to know?) not to mention, tadpole and advavi know the location of it. But everybody doesn’t say. In fact, finn and terra are the only two other turtles currently living there. Dinorauria has also written a little story about his character, right bellow is this story. Check it out! Biography Flipps was part of a clutter of 100 baby sea turtles abandoned by their parents naturally. But instead of facing just seagulls and beach carnivores, they had to face the greatest threat known to turtle, sea bird, or semi-aquatic animal known! Giant metal beasts that destroyed anything in their path, with giant shovel like mouths, ferocious arms ending in a giant mace like boulder, giant rolling beasts that thundered across the land, and worst of all, their masters. Strange creatures called humans that looked ugly, made bizarre noises, and chewed on strange sticks. Flipps was the only one to make it, hiding in a log soon pulled out to sea by a hurricane heading for the beach! Flipps went unconscious through the tropical storm. Floating into a vortex along with a strange aquatic carnivore. Once on the other side, there was still a hurricane. But flipps would have died if it weren’t for the marine carnivore, who was oddly enough pulled in with him. The predatory fish pushed the log to an island nearby, a safe haven from the storm, with all his might the carnivorous fish battled instinct to eat the turtle to save it from certain death! Flipps soon woke up to find himself, surprisingly alive. He celebrated for surviving the storm, only to find out that he was all… Alone. But soon he found a strange note in a bottle from his savior, cuda the barracuda. Flipps looked out to the ocean in uncertainty. He then found a house to live in, meeting his first friend fiddle stix the fiddler crab. Since then some travelers have said flipps has a strange cosmic connection, as if he is the vessal of a spirit that reincarnated itself into flipp's body when he awoke, one that is temporal. But are you going to beleive what a bunch of fish and octopi say? Because I'm not. The rest of the story is shrouded in mystery, and sea water. But mainly sea water… Relations Tadpole- Flipps and tadpole are good friends. Mostly because jellyfish think flipps is going to eat them. Ploxl﻿- as a freind on face book. Where flipps can LIE about him being a gila moniter. dibble- secretly, flipps hate dibble. Kishiru- Too... cute... solitary... instincts... FAILING!!! Zakiro- Damn, why are there so many damn xenogaros, damn. Terra-Terra well, kinda annoys flipps at times but, he's a nice pal to have with. Manku- they share similarities. Tether- The two of them are unknowingly related. Loffica- flipps acted a bit odd when he first set eyes on loffica. (Flipps is in love, flipps is in love!) Spot- Spot really disapproves of flipp's ethics. Jellpo- Jellpo managed to find himself inside of flipps stomach once. After watching a video about sea turtle diets all jellpo would perfer is to be asfarawayaspossible from flipps. Assigned elements Element Earth.png|Earth Element Gravity.png|Gravity Element Light.png|Light Element Temporal.png|Temporal Element Water.png|Water Trivia *Flipps wasn't ever MEANT to be a real mascot! Just like the annoying orange was not ment to be so popular. *Flipps is kinda dinoraurias mascot and his way of saying: help sea turtles. There I said it! *Flipps is one of dinoraurias main mascots, in fact dinorauria gave away a turtle egg! *Whenever flipps sees a bulldozer or wrecking ball, he runs, fast! *Flipps has his own island that requires special access. Strange thing is it isn't on any map of mascotia in existance!﻿ Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Dinorauria Category:Reptile Category:Mascotian Category:Male Category:Turtle Category:Reef Category:Islandary Category:Tropical